Hermiona i Severus - Ósmy rok Hogwartu
by Kalie99
Summary: Jak już nadmieniłam w pierwszym zresztą rozdziale, jest to moje pierwsze dłuższe Sevmione NA POWAŻNIE. Wcześniej coś tam miałam ale tak dla zabawy. Jeśli coś wam się nie spodoba/idzie za szybko/za wolno lub są jakieś błędy proszę o poprawienie i... hm... konstruktywną krytykę, gdyż dopiero zaczynam i "ochrzanu" na dobry początek nie chcę :/ I najlepiej na PW... :8
1. Po wojnie

**BARDZO proszę o wyrozumiałość, gdyż to moje pierwsze, długie Sevmione na poważnie. Przewiduję jakieś 100 rozdziałów? Mam bardzo dużo pomysłów. A co do tego nowego "przywódcy ciemności" (XD) To się jeszcze zobaczy :)**

* * *

Był ledwie tydzień po wojnie i nie było dnia, żeby ktoś nie padł na kolana, dziękując Merlinowi, że wciąż żyje, a piekło, które tliło się pod ich stopami, zostało przerwane. Straty jednak były ogromne, zginęło pięćdziesięciu uczniów, dwie osoby z kadry nauczycielskiej oraz spora ilość krewnych, którzy walczyli w imię wolności. Ludzie czuli się zdezorientowani, czy mają płakać z żalu czy szczęścia. Na przykład Hannie Abbott zginął tylko daleki kuzyn, którego ledwie znała, ale został wplątany w to wszystko. Płakała całymi dniami za innych, za ich rodziny... Taki Draco Malfoy, który został pół sierotą bo stracił ojca, popłakał się ze szczęścia krzycząc, że to koniec tej przeklętej wojny a następnie ulotnił się gdzieś i do tej pory nikt nie wie gdzie się podziewa. Pan Weasley dostał wynagrodzenie w wysokości stu galeonów za pomoc w odbudowie ministerstwa, które nie ukrywając, było w krytycznym stanie zarówno materialnym jak i politycznym, Kingsley otrzymał posadę zastępcy Ministra Magii, a Tonks powiedziała, że nie chce żadnego awansu, bo to jak została aurorem potykając się co kilka kroków zostanie tajemnicą. Nikt nie wie jakim cudem, ale Zakon Feniksa pozostał w komplecie, kiedy się widywali to ściskali się i podawali sobie dłonie, ciesząc się, że nikt wśród nich nie zginął. Nawet Snape i Moody dali za wygraną, kiedy McGonagall zagroziła, że zmieni ich w osły.

Ludzie zaczęli się oswajać z myślą, że to koniec zastraszającej ilości porwań i morderstw, że śmierciożercy nie pałętają się bezkarnie w każdej uliczce i ich rodziny, resztki z rodzin lub tylko oni, są bezpieczni. Zaczęli - ku uciesze Molly - więcej jeść, nie nakładali masy barier przeciw podsłuchowych, obronnych itp., nie obracali się kiedy tylko usłyszeli szurnięcie... To było piękne, być wolnym.

Czarny Pan zginął oczywiście z ręki Harry'ego, ale spory udział w pokonaniu czarnoksiężnika miał też Argus Filch, który podstawił mu nogę, kiedy Voldemort w swym szale nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego niż na Pottera, a później zaczął okładać po głowie miotłą, wszystko nagrał Seamus mugolską kamerą, żeby chwalić się swoim refleksem i wyczuciem czasu przez następną dekadę.

Niestety, oprócz strat wśród ludności, były także straty materialne i gospodarcze. Podczas bitwy w Hogwarcie zniszczono wieżę Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu, Wielką Salę, hol i połowę skrzydła szpitalnego. Ciężko poszkodowana jest także Nora, którą zajmują się Weasleyowie, Hermiona, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, siostry Patil, Tonks, Remus, Luna i Neville. Wszyscy brali się do roboty z uśmiechami na twarzy, bo czym była ciężka praca w porównaniu do końca wojny?

Świętego Munga zmieciono z powierzchni ziemi, więc wszystkich przetransportowano do pozostałości ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Osoby chore psychicznie musiały zostać wysłane do Irlandii na okres tymczasowy, ponieważ nie było już dla nich osobnych miejsc. Musiano też rozłożyć materace, ponieważ musieli pomieścić gdzieś dwieście czterdzieści osób, z czego stu pięćdziesięciu było w śpiączce lub stanie krytycznym. Najbardziej odczuł to chyba Neville, który przez jakiś czas, może nawet kilka miesięcy, nie mógł zobaczyć rodziców. I co, że go nie pamiętali? On ich pamiętał...

Koniec wojny jest taki a nie inny, ale pracy zostało więcej niż przed nią i przez kilka miesięcy raczej nic nie zapowiada odpoczynku.

Harry i Ginny się rozstali, ale teraz próbują na nowo wrócić do siebie co spotkało się z uśmiechem Hermiony, co jak co ale ta dwójka naprawdę się dopełniała. A teraz, kiedy nie ma już Voldemorta, Harry stał się bardziej rozluźniony, przecież przez poprzednie kilka lat żył w ciągłym stresie.

Starsza gryfonka, ta z burzą brązowych włosów, miała ogromny problem. Dzień po zakończeniu wojny zerwała z Ronem, który nie chciał się do niej odzywać. Harry o dziwo stanął po jej stronie, o dziwo bo pomimo tego, że Chłopiec-Który-Zwyciężył traktuje ją jak siostrę, to spodziewała się męskiej solidarności. Kiedy siedziała gdzieś z Ginny i wyżej wymienionym czarnowłosym chłopakiem, on wychodził i zamykał się w pokoju. Nic nie dawały słowa przeprosin, krzyki a nawet Harry. Oczywiście spodziewała się takiej reakcji, ale już dłużej nie mogła. Jeszcze na dwa miesiące przed bitwą planowała z nim zerwać, ale to było trudniejsze niż przypuszczała. Oczywiście, kochała go, ale nie tak jakby tego chciał, nie tak jakby ona tego chciała. Żałowała, naprawdę żałowała. Był świetnym facetem, ale to nie jego kochała. Nie, chwila, wróć, ona _nikogo _nie kochała i w tym właśnie problem, może jest aseksualna? Raczej nie, czuła pociąg do chłopców, ale nic poza tym. Dostrzegała w nich tylko ładną twarz, budowę ciała czy przecudowny charakter jak na przykład Fred i George czy Bill lub Charlie, ale nie potrafiła wykrzesać nic więcej, może to jeszcze nie ten czas? Zastanawiała się może czy to z nią nie jest coś nie tak. Taka już była, że widziała w sobie tylko najgorsze, na przykład to, że jej biust wyglądał jak u czternastolatki, jest za chuda po wojnie, i chodź Fleur mówiła, że jej zazdrości, to ona nie widziała w tym nic fajnego. Jej włosy były ładne na swój sposób, ale nic nie poradzi, że wyglądają jak siano, i gdy ich nie poczesze to, pomimo, że nie są, wyglądają na zniszczone. Za to Ginny mówi, że jest drobnej postury i ma przecież burzę ładnych włosów, ale kompleksy przed wojenne pozostaną jeszcze jakiś czas.

Myśląc wpadła na coś, a raczej kogoś, kogo chciała widzieć a zarazem unikać. Wstała, otrzepała się i spojrzała na rudą czuprynę włosów przed nią.

- Ron...

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie! - warknął poprawiając bluzę.

- Przepraszam... - mruknęła spuszczając wzrok. Nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy, w których było tyle bólu, nie po tym wszystkim. - Czy kiedykolwiek...

Przerwał jej kładąc rękę na ramieniu. Zdziwiona podniosła wzrok, nie dotknął jej ani razu od czasu zerwania w żaden, nawet koleżeński sposób.

- Tak. Ale potrzebuję czasu, przepraszam - szepnął, najwidoczniej wiedząc do czego zmierza, wymijając ją i idąc pomagać w ogrodzie.

Nie powie, że nie zdziwiła jej ta nagła zmiana nastroju. Takie huśtawki emocjonalne, które tak dobrze znała, dobrze wróżyły. Z czasem wrócą do dawnej przyjaźni, którą tak chciała wskrzesić. Był dla niej jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu.

Właśnie! Skoro mowa o najważniejszych osobach, nadal nierozwiązany został problem z jej rodzicami. Ukrywają się w Holandii w kwaterze Zakonu (nieźle się zdziwiła, że Zakon ma kwatery nawet tam) i będą jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy. Środki bezpieczeństwa, przecież jest masa niezłapanych uciekinierów jak na przykład Lestrange'owie, Greyback, Carrowie, Yaxley i cała reszta elity. Zakon się spodziewał, że tak łatwo ich nie będzie złapać, ale uciekło ich stanowczo za wiele. I, chociaż Bella nie chciała iść, to zaciągnęli ją siłą do innego kraju, gdzie zapewne coś planowali. Jednak Dumbledore podjął już odpowiednie kroki i ten cyrk nie będzie trwał zbyt długo.

- Dlaczego płaczesz Hermiono? - usłyszała głos Remusa i prawie podskoczyła.

- Co...? - Dotknęła policzka, faktycznie. - Zamyśliłam się i nawet nie zauważyłam. Tęsknie za rodzicami.

- Spokojnie. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Wytrzymałaś tyle czasu to jeszcze kilka miesięcy dasz radę.

W istocie. Voldemortowi się zachciało bitwy przed zakończeniem roku i wakacje zaczynały się dopiero za dwa miesiące, ale ponieważ nie mięli się _gdzie _uczyć, ministerstwo przełożyło wszystkie egzaminy na wrzesień i do Hogwartu będą chodzić jeszcze przed dwa miesiące po wakacjach, gdyż te przeznaczą na odbudowę zniszczeń.

- A jak z Tonks? - Usiedli przy stole w kuchni.

- Ja... Nie oświadczyłem się jeszcze.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie potrafię. Jestem wilkołakiem, na dodatek od niej starszym i...

- ... ona cię kocha. Powiedziała mi wczoraj, że jak cie nie poślubi po dobroci to cię zaciągnie przed ołtarz siłą i każe ci powtarzać słowa przysięgi - zachichotała. - Poza tym wiek nie ma znaczenia, Remusie. Sami mówiliście, że spora różnica wiekowa w czarodziejskim świecie jest dopiero kiedy występuje 30 letnia przepaść.

- Tak - spuścił wzrok. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem wilkołakiem i boje się, że...

- Och daj spokój! Likantropia nie jest dziedziczna, a Tonks i przyszłym dzieciom nie zaszkodzisz bo pijesz Wywar Tojadowy. A jak tam z rodziną Dory? Polubili cię?

- Tak... Powiedzieli, że jestem sympatyczny, będę o nią dbał i jak pije ten cały eliksir przecież nikomu nie zagrażam. Ale ja...

- No i widzisz? A jak z twoją rodziną? - Zauważyła zmianę na twarzy Remusa. Z lekko nieśmiałego wyrazu zmienił się na szczery ból. - Przepraszam...

- Nie, powiem. Oni... Oni zginęli podczas pierwszej wojny, Lucjusz Malfoy ich zabił, każdego - mruknął a Hermione coś ścisnęło za serce.

- Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie chciałam przywoływać wspomnień, nie wiedziałam... - przerwała bo usłyszała chichot.

- Spokojnie, nie musisz przepraszać. Już dawno nad tym przeskoczyłem, ale czasem... Mam takie dni, że te wszystkie chwile wracają. Dobrze, że twoim rodzicom nic nie jest. Jesteś taka młoda... Za wcześnie dla ciebie by kogoś stracić.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech, pożegnała się i wyszła pomóc na dachu razem z innymi.

* * *

- Seve... - zaczęła Minerwa wchodząc do sali Eliksirów gdzie pracował. Przystanęła kiedy zobaczyła wielką plamę zajmującą większość ściany. - Co ty tu robiłeś?! Igrzyska Macedońskie?!

Wyżej wymieniony "Seve" spojrzał na nią groźnie znad swojego wielkiego nosa, to znaczy kociołka.

- Musisz mi wrzeszczeć nad uchem, wiedźmo?! - warknął rzucając czymś w ścianę.

- Co ty robisz? - jęknęła obserwując jak macha różdżką nad zieloną mazią.

- Wystawę na powrót Voldemorta, a na co to wygląda?

- Och, przestań, dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest zabawne. Świeżo po wojnie i jeszcze kolejnego kandydata na dyktatora nie potrzebujemy. A teraz mi powiesz do czego jest ci potrzebne zniszczenie sali?

- Eksperyment, może uda mi się w końcu załatać wieżę Ra...

- ... Gryffindoru - przerwała mu z mściwym uśmieszkiem. - Albus wyraził się jasno, że wieża Ravenclawu później, gdyż jest tam więcej zniszczeń.

Zaklął siarczyście i z gracją słonia wyrzucił ją za drzwi.

Tak, nie dało się naprawić wieży przez pozostałości jakichś barier, i tylko określone substancje mogły się przez nie przedrzeć, a następnie by je ściągnęli i zaczęli budować.

Westchnął gdy usłyszał pukanie a w drzwiach stanęła jego życiowa zmora Minerwa McGonagall.

- Nie wyrzucaj mnie za drzwi! - syknęła i weszła do środka.

- I wróciłaś tylko po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć? - jęknął Snape.

- Właściwie tak.

- To możesz już wyjść.

Zmierzała do wyjścia z dumnie uniesioną głową by po chwili runąć na ziemie.

- Chyba zahaczyłaś o moją nogę - zadrwił. - Radzę zrzucić kilka kilo, aż ściany się zatrzęsły - wrednie zarechotał i obrócił się do niej plecami. Zmroziła go spojrzeniem ale wyszła mrucząc coś co brzmiało niepokojąco podobnie do "sukinsyn"

* * *

Czego chcieć więcej? Słońce świeciło, ptaki śpiewały, a one właśnie malowały lewą połowę dachu, gdyż drugą zajmował się Kingsley, który był w samej koszuli i ku zdziwieniu Ginny okazało się, że miał bardzo dobrze zbudowane ciało, Fred i George, którzy postawili na Hawajskie koszule no i Charli w zwykłej bluzce. Przez one, rozumiała siebie, Ginny i Tonks.

Trawa była zielona, niebo niebieskie bez chmur a ona miała wielką ochotę się poopalać leżąc. Nie było to jej jednak dane gdyż musiała odbudować zniszczenia.

- Hermiona! - zawołał Fred. - Chcesz coś do picia?

- Jasne! - odkrzyknęła i po chwili złapała w locie butelkę z piciem. Ginny i Tonks miały już swoje i właśnie zrobili sobie krótką przerwę.

- Remus ci coś mówił? - zapytała Dora siadając obok niej.

- Tak... - westchnęła. - Uważa, że jest za niebezpieczny i takie tam, ale dobitnie mu wytłumaczyłam, że jest inaczej. Może posłucha - zachichotały i oparły się o zimne kamienie.

- A jak tak z tobą i Ronem?

Hermiona opowiedziała jej tą całą dzisiejszą sytuacje a aurora chciwie łapała każde słowo by po chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko.

- Co? - spytała brązowowłosa czując się lekko zdezorientowana nagłą radością Tonks.

- Czyli, że wszystko wróci do normy i przestanie się na ciebie dąsać. Tak samo zachowywał się na kilku misjach rok temu.

Stuknęły się butelkami i zaczęły podziwiać słońce.

* * *

Zerknął na zegarek i westchnął, szesnasta. Chrzani to wszystko! Po tej cholernej wojnie jest jeszcze gorzej niż przed, ma o wiele więcej roboty a to dlaczego?! Bo tym kretynom zachciało się zwiewać w ostatnich godzinach bitwy. Właśnie bitwa... Potarł zmęczone oczy i załamał ręce. Wygrali, oczywiście, przecież Dumbledore wyprzedza w cudach Merlina jeśli chodzi o większe dobro. Jednak straty... To jest okropne... Pierwszy raz od kilku lat komuś szczerze współczuł. Amanda Crevaley, nawet nie skończyła dwudziestu lat i już została wdową, Chris Armand stracił całą rodzinę a nadal się dzielnie trzyma, Granger musiała zabić tuzin ludzi osłaniając plecy Wybrańca, wyrywała się z szoku i amoku cały dzień, chodź nadal pozostała nienawiść do siebie. Ktoś kto nie zabił nie zrozumie tego, nie ważne jak człowiek byłby zły, zabicie go boli. Odebranie komuś ojca, syna, córkę, matkę... Nawet nie wspomina o Potterze, który musiał zabić najpotężniejszego człowieka - oprócz Dumbledore'a - od czasów Merlina. To oni, doświadczeni, powinni walczyć a nie te żółtodzioby. Próbował sam siebie oszukać, że nie obchodzi go los dzieciaków ale próby były daremne.

Chciał się odprężyć, oderwać od rzeczywistości, a takie ukojenie zawsze dawały mu eliksiry. Niestety jak zawsze się przeliczył bo w jego kominku huknęło i po chwili wpadła rozanielona McGonagall. Oczywiście, mógł się tego spodziewać. Wróciła szybciej niż wyszła.

- A ty co się tak cieszysz? - syknął zgorszony.

- Nie na twój widok bynajmniej - mruknęła narażając się na oburzone spojrzenie, które od zawsze ją rozśmieszało. - Wybacz, ale kiedy robisz tą minę, i jeszcze to oburzone spojrzenie wyglądasz jak obrażone dziecko, Severusie, doprawdy - zachichotała wściekle czerwona na twarzy.

- Do rzeczy i opuść moje kwatery.

- Dorabiasz na lewo jako egzorcysta? - zakpiła siadając w fotelu. - Nie uwierzysz!

- Zapewne - westchnął odkładając kociołek.

- Nora już prawie skończona. Właśnie tam byłam i postanowiłam jeszcze raz cię odwiedzić – chyba nawiedzić, pomyślał. - Wygląda nawet lepiej niż przed wojną, a wiesz co jeszcze?

Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Idziesz pomagać, potrzeba więcej ludzi w odbudowie wnętrza.

- I co jeszcze? Może mam odtańczyć salsę na powitanie nowego rozdziału w naszym życiu?

- Byłoby miło.

Jęknął w duchu i posłał jej spojrzenie pełne politowania. Wiedział, że nie ma co się sprzeczać z tą kobietą, nauczył się już tego pięć lat temu, kiedy wtargnęła do jego komnat i próbowała umyć mu włosy. Perfidny zakład z Dumbledorem. Że też dyrektor szkoły! Westchnął i wszedł z nią do kominka.

* * *

Leżała na torsie bruneta, bawiąc się jego włosami i wdychając zapach skoszonej trawy, którą, w istocie, miał na rękawach. Tak się cieszyła, że do siebie wrócili! Westchnęła cicho i objęła Wybrańca. Co prawda wielką miłością to oni nie pałali ale starali się pogodzić, wszystko przyjdzie z czasem.

- Dlaczego Hermiona chodzi taka przybita? - spytał Harry poprawiając okulary.

- Ron się do niej nie odzywa... - westchnęła. - To głupie z jego strony, przecież dobrze wiedział, że ten związek nie ma przyszłości. Próbował sobie wmówić, że ją kocha. On potrzebuje kogoś _takiego jak _Hermiona, ale nie jej, tylko się z nim męczy.

- Rozumiem ich oboje. Tylko, żeby to wszystko nie odbiło się na stałe na ich przyjaźni - mruknął cicho.

- Jestem głodna, idziemy coś zjeść?

Chłopak siknął głową i zeszli schodami do kuchni. Stanęli jak wryci gapiąc się na ten cyrk.

- Kingsley! - usłyszeli wrzask opiekunki Gryffindoru. - Jeszcze jeden gwóźdź trafi nie tam gdzie powinien to ci łeb ukręcę! - krzyknęła. Auror, który właśnie był na drabinie, wymamrotał coś podejrzanego i niemal z niej spadł.

- Ej! Moody! - krzyknął, kiedy już odzyskał równowagę. - Rzuć śrubokręt!

- Nie tu, ty zidiociały kretynie! - warknęła McGonagall na Snape'a, który ustawiał obraz jakiegoś faceta już dwadzieścia minut i go szlag trafiał. - Na lewo!

- Skończ zrzędzić ty nieznośna babo! - warknął. - Fredzie Weasley! Zawieś ten cholerny obraz bo...

- Jestem George - przerwał mu.

- Nie szkodzi, Freda też wypatroszę!

To był istny cyrk. Wojna, wojna i po wojnie, a teraz trzeba było wszystko odbudować. Mistrz Eliksirów przeklinał wszystkie ich obrazy, które musiał zawieszać. Wolałby serie Cruciatusów, do której i tak był przyzwyczajony.

- Ej! Kingsley! Uważaj! - krzyknął ktoś, metalowa blacha przeleciała cal nad głową aurora.

- Kto, do cholery, rzuca metalowymi blachami?! - zapytał zaskoczony. - Moody ty obłąkańcu! Lepiej pomóż Tonks - wskazał na kobietę, która siłowała się z kranem - bo sobie ręce pourywa.

- Znając ją i jej refleks na pewno - wymamrotał za co oberwał książką kucharską sporych rozmiarów. Coś jeszcze powiedział za co dostał torebką i na chwilę go zamroczyło. Zaklął i wyrzucił coś przez okno co okazało się bluzą Tonks, ale tym razem sprała go Molly.

Hermiona nie potrafiła powstrzymać histerycznego i zarazem radosnego śmiechu. Dawno nie było takiego cyrku w Norze, a to, co jak co, dobrze zwiastowało. Harry często chodził z zawieszoną głową, chodź była przy nim Ginny. Czuła, że chłopak obarcza się odpowiedzialnością za śmierć ludzi, chodź oczywiście niepotrzebnie. Sama doskonale wiedziała, że od kilku dni wygląda jakby szła na pogrzeb. Chodź, w istocie szła. Już była na kilku, na przykład rodzin jej kolegów... Jak bardzo się cieszyła, że nikt z jej najbliższych osób nie zginął, i czuła się okropnie źle z powodu swojego dobrego humoru. Przecież inni teraz opłakują poległych i krewnych a ona wręcz od kilku godzin tryska radością. Pozostała jeszcze sprawa z Ronem, ale niezbyt ma ochotę teraz o tym myśleć. Oczywiście będzie się starać, żeby jej wybaczył, ale zastrzyk energii, który przed chwilą dostała był cudowny i nie chciała tego uczucia teraz niszczyć.

Oglądała rozbawiona jak McGonagall bije Merlinowi winnemu Kingsleya, a pani Weasley okłada po głowie Szalonookiego. Zamierzała iść się wyspać kiedy wpadła na coś czarnego i twardego.

- Kto tu postawił kamień? - wymamrotała czując, że kręci jej się w głowie i na chwile ją zamroczyło. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jest rozłożona na ziemi, a nad nią, z tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem, wisi Snape.

- Podziwiam twoją grację ruchów Granger - zadrwił.

Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że on już jej nie uczy i nie może dać jej punktów karnych. Spojrzała na niego zza przymrużonych powiek.

- Wygodnie ci? - sarknął obserwując jak rozkłada się na podłodze.

- Taaa... - ziewnęła. - Tu jest wygodnie. Od czwartej na nogach... - wymruczała przeciągając się.

- Granger nie zapominaj się - wycedził, chwycił ją za łokieć i postawił do pionu. - To, że praktycznie nie jestem twoim nauczycielem, nie oznacza, że teoretycznie także. Jeszcze przez dwa miesiące trwa rok szkolny, i mogę ci wlepiać tyle szlabanów ile mi się podoba - warknął.

Natychmiast się zreflektowała i ruszyła z zawieszoną głową do sypialni.

Niemal krzyknęła, bo gdy przechodziła obok kominka huknęło i wyszli pozostali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.

- Zebranie! - oświadczył Dumbledore.


	2. Lawrency Gallant i Natalia Williams

**Tak, tutaj praktycznie Lawrency i Natalia, ale oczywiście to chyba jeden taki rozdział, który jest prawie w całości o nich. To będą takie postacie jak np. Minerwa czy Kingsley, czyli pojawiające się często ale nie za często, jednak ten rozdział postanowiłam poświęcić im, gdyż są to nowe postacie wymyślone przeze mnie. Jedyne co jest moim celem to staranie się aby Law nie wyszedł taki jak Hal od mrocznej88, ponieważ Hal był cudowny a ja nienawidzę "zgapiać" od kogoś, więc Lawowi dodam o wiele więcej pazura w dalszych rozdziałach (daleeekich, teraz akcja Severusa i Hermiony głównie) niż zamierzałam na początku ^^ Za to kocham Natalie, nazwałam ją na cześć siebie, i... Przypomina Johanne z Igrzysk Śmierci. :D**

* * *

Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w kierunku dyrektora, któremu do twarzy przyczepił się na stałe szeroki uśmiech. Rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych i, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze większa dawka radości błysnęła w jego błękitnych oczach.

- Witajcie kochani, jak widzę są już wszyscy. Siadajcie, odpocznijmy z godzinę i zaczniemy zebranie. Sądzę, że jesteście wyczerpani.

Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, spoceni i brudni, jednak z czystym szczęściem podpierali się o siebie i nadal nikt nie opuścił kuchni, każdy chciał przebywać w swoim towarzystwie teraz jak najwięcej czasu, żeby wzajemnie się wspierać i rozśmieszać. Zakon miał jeszcze funkcjonować aż odbudują zniszczenia, a potem miał zostać zawieszony. Tak, tylko zawieszony, nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy przyda się wsparcie, to, że zabili Voldemorta nie oznacza, że nie znajdzie się kilku popaprańców na jego miejsce.

Bliźniacy, Bill i Charlie zaczęli śpiewać Hallelujah I love her so - Hugha Laurie ku uciesze dziewcząt. George obdarował Hermionę takim zawadiackim spojrzeniem, że ta prawie spadła z krzesła wciąż chichocząc. Charlie posłał buziaka do profesor McGonagall czym odpowiedziały mu różowe policzki i pacnięcie z tyłu głowy.

Bill uraczył Fleur tak gorącym pocałunkiem, że musiała uciec na górę oblać się zimną wodą ku radości Rona, który zwijał się ze śmiechu na widok miny Ginny.

Jedynie Snape przyglądał się wszystkiemu z drwiącym uśmieszkiem i co chwila prawił uwagi na temat ich skretynienia. Fred uśmiechnął się promiennie i skacząc krzyknął.

- Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu! Mama gotuje, Hermiona rozkazuje, Ginny nas bije a Snape się na wszystko wkurwia i... - Jego matka znacząco odchrząknęła słysząc jego słownictwo więc tylko uśmiechnął się diabolicznie i usiadł obok Pottera.

- Profesooorzeeee... - mruknął tuż nad głową Mistrza Eliksirów, który posłał mu jedno z najgroźniejszych spojrzeń, a Weasley jak Weasley, postąpił wbrew instynktowi samozachowawczemu. - Kiedy zatańczy pan salsę? - zachichotał.

- Stara plotkara - warknął a połowa kuchni gruchnęła donośnym śmiechem, no z wyjątkiem samej Minerwy, która zrobiła tak oburzoną minę, jakiej nie było można u niej zobaczyć od czasów jej lat Hogwartu.

Nagle przez okno wleciała duża, niezwykle piękna i majestatyczna, biała sowa. Jej pióra były napuszczone i gładkie a sama wyglądała na wyjątkowo potulną, bo zrobiła kilka akrobacji i usiadła na ramieniu Snape'a pocierając pyszczkiem o jego skroń.

- Amatoria? - jęknął zdziwiony patrząc w czekoladowe, ogromne oczy. Sowa skinęła głową i przejechała delikatnie dziobem po jego policzku upuszczając na kolana list. Jeszcze trochę siedziała na czarnych szatach wpatrując się w niego z aprobatą by po chwili dumnie wzbić się w powietrze.

- Nie bierze zapłaty? - zapytał niepewnie Ron, na co Snape prychnął.

- Oczywiście, że nie. To sowa moich dwóch, matkujących mi, upartych baranów - warknął i podniósł poskładany pergamin. Z tyłu widniało wielkimi literami

_**Natalia Williams & Lawrency Gallant**_  
_**dwoje imigrantów uciekających przed Umbridge. **_

Wywrócił teatralnie oczami a Tonks zaczęła skakać z radości widząc kto napisał.

- Niemożliwe - szepnął Albus na wznak z Minerwą. - To oni!

- Kto oni? - zapytał Harry zaglądając razem z innymi przez ramię Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Szukaliśmy ich tyle czasu - ucieszyła się Dora.

Snape ignorując okrzyki i wszelkie pytania na temat dwóch tajemniczych nadawców, otworzył pergamin i zaczął czytać razem z wszystkimi zgromadzonymi.

"Co to jest? Natalia! Gdzie jesteś do cholery, musimy to napisać bo nam Molly łby pourywa. Pamiętam jak wróciłem w nocy pijany i moja była wskazywała przez godzinę na zegarek..."

**"Tobie zegarek, mi moja matka wskazywała kalendarz jak piłam z Kingsleyem i Moodym. Przy okazji, Alastorze, dwieście galeonów! EJ LAW DO CHOLERY ZABIJE CIE!"**

"Co? Dlaczego?"

**"Zabierz swoje bokserki z podłogi bo ci nakopie do tego durnego łba! A przy okazji, to pióro samopiszące."**

"Że co?! Czemu od razu nie mówiłaś! Przecież wszystko tu zapisuje a ty wyjeżdżasz z moją bielizną i..."

**"Którą rozrzucasz wszędzie gdzie popadnie!"**

"Wszędzie są twoje buty!"

**"Problem jest taki, że mi wolno a tobie nie ty stary kretynie!"**

"Nie jestem stary!"

**"Racja, tak dla żartów dodaje ci lat. Może przejdziemy do setna sprawy?"**

"Och, tak, właśnie. Sev! Jak dobrze wiedzieć, że to czytasz. Bo na pewno to przeczytasz, a jak nie to zrobi to Minerwa, a i nie próbuj tego palić bo nałożyliśmy wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia, te szumowiny są wszędzie!"

**"Właśnie! Jeszcze raz znajdę w mojej sypialni szpiegującego Notta to go normalnie zajebie! I na Crucio się nie skończy. Debil nawet nie się nie zamaskował, bo po co! Mieszkają tu pewnie jacyś mugole. A tu proszę, Gallant i Williams. Mogłam go godzinami torturować a później zabić, sama przyjemność, ale by nas kurwa namierzyli i sobie spokój dałam. A już go związałam..."**

"Jego mina była bezcenna, ale my nie o tym. Seeev! Nie mogę się doczekać aż cię zobaczę! Tak się stęskniłem przyjacielu!"

**"To znaczy za wszystkimi. Nie wiem jak tam ci nowi, bo ich nie znam, ale całusy dla Albusa, Minerwy, w szczególności do Dory i Remusa, za którymi bardzooo się stęskniłam, Kingsleya, Alastora, Poppy, Flitwicka, Elfiasa, Hestii, tego dupka z ministerstwa, Umbridge, Artura, Molly, ich wszystkich dzieci, których nie znam, ale mam nadzieję poznać, Sturgisa, Harpii czy jak to jej tam... Aaaa Hermiona, tego tam Wybrańca co pokonał Valdemarta."**

"Voldemorta."

**"Póki ja tu gotuję, nazywa się Voldzio, Valdemart albo Czarny-Ale-Zielony-Sam-Wiesz-Który-Kretyn. Ej, mogę wiedzieć co mi wpakowałeś pod łóżko? Jak to kolejny goryl..."**

"To nic. Ty to zaczęłaś jak znalazłem prostytutkę w sypialni i..."

**"Oszczędźmy tego dziewiczym uszom Seva. Jeszcze się zacznie rumienić. Hahaha chcę wiedzieć minę tych młodziaków jak to przeczytają. Nie dziwie się, Sever zawsze był skurwysynem. Ale nie wiem dlaczego się go boją, przecież on jest taki słodki! Wysoki, cyniczny, seksowny, mroczny, inteligentny, jeszcze raz seksowny, umięśniony, seksowny, ma cudny uśmiech, który pojawia mu się na twarzy raz na kilka lat, ten jego głos! Taki seksowny! Ale jednym z najlepszych atutów są oczy. Czarne, piękne, błyszczące... Pamiętam czasy w mugolskim wojsku jak byliśmy w jednej brygadzie... Takie boskie oczy ma! T ten jego image niegrzecznego chłopca, z którego sam nie zdaje sobie sprawy... Normalnie kolana miękną! I taki seksowny! Chyba się powtarzam. Ale jest taki męski! Tak, w każdym calu jest mężczyzną, a nie takie słabiaki jakie w tych czasach... Aaaaahhhh."**

"Oszczędź mi... Wiesz, nie jestem gejem..."

**"Tylko babiarzem, który leci na wszystko co się rusza, w tym na mnie, ale jak dostałeś po łbie to chyba postanowiłeś zwolnić."**

****"Na Merlina, nie przypominaj mi..."

**"A poza tym i tak wie, że na niego nie lecę. Musiałabym być jakaś głupia, żeby się w nim zabujać. No... Jest seksowny, ale nie jestem masochistką. Prędzej bym wzięła kabel od mugolskiego żelazka i się powiesiła niż się z nim umówiła, aleeee..."**

"OSZCZĘDŹ MI!"

**"Syriusz to było ciacho! Jeszcze pamiętam jak byliśmy razem, to były jedne z najcudowniejszych chwil w moim życiu! I taki męski..."**

****"Może porozmawiajmy o sprawach Zakonu."

**"Nie złość się Law, dobrze wiesz, że jesteś diablo przystojny i zawsze byłeś szkolnym Monte Christo. Nie jesteś tylko w moim typie, chociaż wyglądem przebijasz wszystkich! Ale Sev i Syriusz mają, a w przypadku drugiego niestety miał, ten seksapil!"**

"Dobra, na temat. Śmierciożercy są wszędzie, dosłownie. Mordują i torturują chociaż nie w tym kraju i dlatego o tym nie wiecie. Za fortunę Natalii wykupiliśmy kamery na całym świecie i..."

**"Jak ja dorwę Belle to jej nogi z dupy powyrywam. Usmażę i nie wiem co jeszcze, jak na nią patrzę to szał z wojen wraca ze zdwojoną siłą i nie mogę nad sobą panować."**

"Ale ja mogę nad tobą."

**"Daj spokój, trzymasz mnie jak na smyczy."**

"Wiem. Będziemy was informować na bieżąco, nie informujcie młodych kim jesteśmy. Nie mogą wiedzieć dopóki się nie zjawimy. Za kilka miesięcy jest rozprawa Natalii i musicie się na niej pojawić bo inaczej wyląduje w Azkabanie."

**"Albo w areszcie śledczym. Fletchi mi wreszcie da te kanapki."**

"Dobra, już kończymy bo się pióro zmęczyło, stęskniłem się Seeeev!"

Hermiona zaczęła się w duchu histerycznie śmiać, opisy niejakiej Williams na temat Snape'a były tak zabawne, ledwo powstrzymała uśmiech satysfakcji widząc, jak jej były profesor w geście dezaprobaty i rezygnacji uderza głową w stół. 

* * *

Dni mijały powolnym tempem. Nora była już praktycznie cała odbudowana, jeszcze tylko zostały poprawki, Hogwart powoli stawał na nogi, chociaż i tak trzeba było jeszcze wiele zrobić, ale najgorzej się miały sklepy na Pokątnej, pomimo tego, że dużo osób tam pomagało.

Nikt już nie pytał o tajemniczą dwójkę, jak nazwali ich bliźniacy, bo nikt nie chciał im udzielać informacji na ich temat. Za każdym razem kiedy próbowali się czegoś dowiedzieć, zbywali ich i tłumaczyli się głupimi wymówkami. Hermiona próbowała poszukać czegoś o niejakiej Natalii Williams lub Lawrencym Gallancie ale większość akt była zabezpieczona przez Departament Tajemnic, były spalone lub nieistotne. Widziała tylko zdjęcie dziewczyny, tak, dziewczyny, wyglądała na około szesnaście do dziewiętnastu lat, miała poniżej czubka głowy kucyk, grzywkę na bok a włosy jakiś ciemny blond. Strasznie zazdrościła jej koloru, nie był to ani normalny blond ani brąz, taki miodowy kolor jaki zawsze chciała mieć. Zauważyła kreskę pod ustami, najwidoczniej miała też bardzo mały i niezauważalny tyłozgryz, jak dobrze, że jej rodzice byli dentystami. Ogólnie nie była pięknością jak na przykład Fleur ale była na pewno ładna i atrakcyjna. Zdjęcie tego całego Lawa było w lepszym stanie, miał lekką szczecinę, ciemne brąz włosy oraz oczy i trzeba było przyznać, że był nieziemsko przystojny dlatego, kiedy pani Weasley się ugięła i wyjawiła tylko, że ma czterdzieści siedem lat, wszyscy pospadali z krzeseł. Był od Snape'a i Remusa o dziesięć lat starszy a wyglądał lepiej niż niejeden siódmoroczniak. No i wiedzieli tylko, że Natalia jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Tonks a Lawrency Snape'a co było co najmniej dziwne, on w ogóle ma przyjaciół?

Dziś dzień był raczej spokojny i bez większych sensacji więc wszyscy przebywali w kuchni i rozmawiali o dosłownie wszystkim i niczym, ot tak ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem.

Nie ważne kto jakie miał zdanie, ale Zakon w porównaniu do śmierciożerców, był rodziną. Tutaj każdy mógł na każdego liczyć, Hermiona nawet nie zliczy ile razy Kingsley jej pomógł, ile razy Moody ochraniał jej plecy podczas bitwy i ile razy mogła liczyć na gościnę Weasleyów.

Pogoda dziś była wyjątkowo ładna, słońce przyjemnie przygrzewało i było strasznie gorąco.

- Idziemy do Hogsmeade? - usłyszała z tyłu głos Ginny, która po chwili usiadła obok niej przy stole. - Dłużej tu nie wytrzymam, przysięgam, że się usmażę i jak stąd nie wyjdziemy to będziesz mieć mnie na sumieniu.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem i skinęła szybko głową biorąc po drodze kapelusz.

Wyszły uprzednio informując panią Weasley dokąd się udają i aportowały się w samym centrum. Była tu masa zniszczeń, domy nie były odbudowane, ale ludzie najpierw rzucili się do pomocy odbudowy Trzech Mioteł więc akurat tu było lepiej niż przed wojną. Weszły do środka uprzednio się rozglądając. Nie było ani gwarnie ani pusto, połowa stolików była zajęta więc usiadły z rogu i oddały się rozmowie.

- Jak tam z Harrym? - spytała niecierpliwie Hermiona. Ruda tylko pokręciła głową i spojrzała na nią ze smutkiem.

- Kocham go, ale nie wiem czy nie mylę przyjaźni z... no wiesz. To nie to samo co przed rozstaniem, on teraz woli przebywać w towarzystwie swoich fanek - warknęła wściekle. - Odpowiednie chyba będzie stwierdzenie "nie układa nam się najlepiej" ale staramy się...

- Harry cię kocha a początki po rozstaniach zawsze są trudne. Z czasem będzie lepiej - zapewniła ją starsza gryfonka.

- No ja mam nadzieję... - mruknęła posępnie upijając uprzednio zamówione piwo kremowe. - A Remus i Tonks? Co właściwie z nimi? Bo jeszcze się nie oświadczył.

- Ale ma zamiar. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Rozmawiałam z nimi, już niedługo...

- Hermiono - przerwała jej zaniepokojona Ginerwa. - Czy to nie ci ze zdjęć? - Wskazała palcem na ostatni stolik.

Siedziała tam średniego wzrostu dziewczyna zaczesana w kucyk lekko poniżej czubka głowy, włosy miodowy blond, brązowe oczy, drobna budowa, a obok niej wysoki, przystojny i ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z lekką szczeciną...

- To oni! - szepnęła gorączkowo. - Co robimy?

- Może podsłuchamy o czym mówią?

- Zwariowałaś! Nie będę nikogo podsłuchiwać!

- Dumbledore mówił, że jeśli zobaczymy coś podejrzanego mamy to zanalizować i go powiadomić. Analiza to w tym przypadku też podsłuchanie i...

- Nie nad interpretuj.

- Idziesz czy nie?

Hermiona spojrzała na nią karcąco ale poszła w ślady przyjaciółki, starając się nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Szybko schowały się za choinką dosłownie obok nich. Aktualnie dziewczyna i mężczyzna nic nie mówili bo byli zajęci mierzeniem się wzrokiem i po chwili chwycili szklanki z jakimś alkoholem i zaczęli duszkiem pić. Dziewczyna z hałasem położyła szklankę na stole i wytarła usta.

- Wygrałam! - okrzyknęła celując w niego palcem.

- Z Severusem byś nie miała tak łatwo - zachichotał dając jej kilka galeonów.

- Ja wygrałam raz, on raz i remis. Jak wrócimy do Zakonu to dokończymy - zachichotała złośliwie. - Nie wierze, że nas wypuścili podejrzewając o nielegalne interesy i jeszcze kazali nam rozwiązać to morderstwo. Jak w mugolskich filmach.

- To stado baranów, bez naszej pomocy by całkiem stracili kontrole w ministerstwie, aktualnie zajmują się chorymi i...

- Chorymi? Daj spokój, większość z nich by wyleczyła małpa z ibuprofenem.

- Dobra, i co masz już coś?

- Mam. Musimy się do niej włamać i...

- Włamać?!

- Czy policja pyta o pozwolenie kiedy przeszukuje miejsce zbrodni? - zapytała unosząc brew w ten Snape'owski sposób.

- Nie rób tego w ten sposów bo ci tak zostanie - mruknął rozbawiony. - Ale akurat tam nie było zbrodni.

- A jeśli produkuje amfe w piwnicy?

- To przedszkolanka!

- Dzieci z pewnością ufają jej bezgranicznie - stwierdziła upijając trochę alkoholu. Przybili sobie szklanki za ich arcygenialny pomysł.

- Ej, słyszysz to? - zapytał słysząc piosenkę My Heart Will Go On.

- Nasza piosenka! - zawołała. - Pamiętasz jak dałam ci naszyjnik? Wyrzuciłeś go do morza, dlaczego?

- Zajmijmy się lepiej sprawą morderstwa.

- Lepsze to niż gdy tysiąc osób idzie na dno, moje serce będzie trwać...

- Zawsze kradniesz jedzenie jak idziemy się włamywać.

- Można kraść pieniądze a żarcia już nie? Zawsze głodnieje od tego wskakiwania przez okno.

Nie słuchając już spojrzały na siebie lekko zdziwione.

- Oni są nienormalni - wyszeptała z przekonaniem Ginny.

- Cicho.

Znów wytężyli słuch starając się wyłapać każde słowo.

- Sevovi przydałaby się kobieta - stwierdziła Williams. - Ale która by go chciała...

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że żyje jak w cholernym celibacie.

- On w ogóle wygląda jak ksiądz z mugolskich filmów.

Oboje ryknęli śmiechem najwyraźniej rozpamiętując dawne czasy.

- Pamiętam jak polecieliśmy do Kalifornii.

- Ten numer z prostytutką był genialny!

- Wiem - zachichotała. - Aż stęskniłam się za czasami kiedy z Minerwą suszyłyśmy mu głowę, a ty zawsze stawałeś w jego obronie.

- Właśnie, co ty zrobiłaś strażnikowi, że padł jak długi? Przecież nie miałaś różdżki.

- Kopnęłam go w...

- Dobra, już wiem.

- Za te kanapki! - warknęła wściekle i przybrała oburzony wyraz twarzy. - Niewinna, bezpodstawnie oskarżona to na dodatek głodna! Zrobię im bunt w więzieniu.

- Taki jak ten w Pakistanie? - zachichotał. - Nie taka niewinna, te dwa tysiące osób, które padło z twojej różdżki to tak dla poprawienia życiorysu?

- Dobrze wiesz, że zabijam tylko osoby, które skrzywdziły kobiety, dzieci, ich mężów, ojców itp. Najwięcej zapolowałam na śmierciożerców i ludzi Gellerta. Te szumowiny mnie popamiętały - odparła znudzonym i rozbawionym tonem, a dziewczyny mimowolnie wciągnęły powietrze.

- Spieprzamy, Law - zachichotała.

- Słucham?

Williams podeszła do choinki za którą się ukrywały i odsunęła ją wpatrując się w przerażone twarze dziewczyn. Przejechała palcem po ustach i zaśmiała się.

- Hermiona Granger, a ty bardzo przypominasz Molly więc pewnie Ginerwa Weasley. Niech zgadnę, środki ostrożności? - pokiwały głowami. - Też bym tak zrobiła, pozdrówcie Albusa!

Wyszczerzyła się i odeszła razem z mężczyzną.


End file.
